


To Give Men to Gods

by Just-A-Moron (RomantiMoron), PervertiMoron (RomantiMoron)



Series: Naruto AUs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M, Multi, OC, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomantiMoron/pseuds/Just-A-Moron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomantiMoron/pseuds/PervertiMoron
Summary: Every 50 years the gods known as Akatsuki, ask for several mates to be made a sacrafice to them; this year, the village of konoha has to send three; Kakashi, Naruto, Hashirama.Kakashi had accepted his fate; but he wished his mate wasn't dressed up as a lollipop and had two distinct personalities; despite this, he's familar.





	1. Three for the gods

**Author's Note:**

> Arguably Non-con elements, but they are MINOR.  
> Just a given with arranged marriages.

Where they can all fight, but only the 'gods' can use powers (ninjutsu) and not the redonkulously powerful stuff of shippuden.

 

There were five villages which lived in fear of thier 'gods,' they were spirits, ghosts, demons, something. Known only as the Akatsuki. The most anyone had ever seen and had returned to the village had only seen long black robes and yukata, black with crimson red clouds.

Kakashi knew the plan. It involved him, afterall. The village cheif had timed it perfectly. Afterall; every 50 years the gods would ask for a sacrafice from one fo the villages around the sage mountain.

From legend they knew the gods had red eyes, and amazing powers. Each village had a temple, run by a family with the power to see; the future, the past and who the next sacrafices should be and form which villages.

A turn of the moon had passed since the reading. The Hyuga tribe had gathered infront of their temple home and with blind unseeing eyes, had read the fate of the village.  
Hiashi and Hizashi, two twins who had exemplary power stepped from their ranks, twins, identical and eery with their pale purple eyes.

Their voices were in sinc as they spoke. "The gods require 4 from the leaf village." it rang around the clearing. Kakashi listened, he was certain he would not be chosen, he was a warrior, no 'god,' wanted a amte like that! Gods, indeed. Only one was immortal; Madara, eions old and legends states he only took a mate who had been his first reincarnate. Kakashi begged to differ; he was an alpha, by lore, and so would always be in want of an omega. He wandered if the great one would prey on some poor young omega this time.  
"The gods require an Alpha, an alpha with spirit." Hiashi spoke first,  
"For he who wishes one, needs one of great kindness." Hizashi added.  
They both dropped dust into the small flames at their feet; matching those on their kimonos. "Naruto," They both yelled, voices cracking with the flames which bellowed um into the dark blue skin. They spoke quieter; "Naruto uzumaki, you have been chosen." There was jostling and a young blond Alpha was pushed to the front and forced to kneel infront of the flames. He must of been around 15. So young.  
Kakashi was only four years older. He turned away from the blond and looked as the flames died down to vibrate among the ash and logs. "2 omegas!" Hiashi and Hizashi exclaimed. Hiashi continued;  
"One who is independant."  
"For he who wishes one, needs one of great calm."  
"Kakashi hatake," Kakashi snapped up to look at the twins. Their eyes seemed glued to him, despite having been hidden near the back. "come forward." Someone pushed him forward and for a moment he stumbled, before straightening and stalking to the front of the audience. Eyes watched his every move and he kneeled stiffly infornt of the fire.  
"One who is fun,"  
"For who wishes one, needs one with wit."  
Both twins dropped more power into the flames, and for a priceless moment; they were tong tied. "Hashirama Sanju, Heir to the cheifton of Konoha." There was a horrified stillness when he was called. A few years older than Kakashi himself. The chiefton would pass to his (rather bossy) younger brother, Tobirama. Hashirama walked to the front, wide eyed but mostly just curious. He kneeled inbetween the other two. "well... this is interesting. I s'pose." He whispered to them. Kakashi saw naruto grin out of the corner of his eye and sighed. At least they would get along. Naruto was a notorious prankster and Hashirama had always been suprisingly... light with the rules.

"rise." All three stumbled ot their feet. "This meeting is ajorned; you are required at the mountain within 2 months." Both twins bowed and folded back into the hyuga ranks as they returned into their temple.

All three of them stayed behind as the cheif approached. "Right then, we'll have to plan this around heats and ruts."  
"Why?" Naruto piped up curiously.  
Hashirama grinned, "because, if you little alpha have an omega mate unbonded you'll go batshit crazy..." He wriggled his eyebrows and Naruto squarked.  
"ew!" He shuddered. "thats so gross."  
"hm, gross." Kakashi mumbled.

"So, naruto, when was your last rut." The cheif asked.  
"uh." Naruto blushed, and looked at the two omegas before staring at his toes. "2 months ago. I'm pretty regular."  
"ok, Kakashi?"  
"3 months ago." He answered promtly, "Due in a month."  
"Hashirama?" He turned to his son,  
"hmmmm, About a month ago, maybe half?"

The cheif nodded and turned to Kakashi, "looks like you'll be first then. Sadly, with these things, as the Hyuga have explained to me, they usually wish to bond one quickly, so that there can be no mistake in our offering. It's usually whoever is first in their cycle. But all three of you will go up together."  
"So i will have little chance to know my... mate," The word was bitter, he had never wished to have a mate. "good." He added as ana fter thought, he rather mate, and then never see this person again, except during the inevitable nightly... doings.  
"uh, ok." The senju cheif muttered. "Naruto, your very young. I doubt they'll force you into anything soon. I doubt they wish one of their own young omega pregnant."  
"pregnant?!" Naruto yelped, distressed alpha hormones tainted the air. "no no no!"  
"Naruto," Kakashi ruffled the young alphas hair. "Calm down."  
Naruto fisted his hands into blond hair and stopped yelling, taking deep breaths to stop his scent going nuts.  
"ok," The chief carried onto until they knew how things would proceed. Well Hashirama and Kakashi did. Naruto was too worried about being a mate and father. A young Hyuga approached the group. He had long brown hair and was clearly Omegan. He held three boxes. Each with a strange mark.  
"take these." The boy's eyes crinkled, veins popping around them. "Naruto." He handed the boy the top box, "Dont open it!" He spat, "until you get home." stopping Naruto from lifting the lid. "Kakashi," He passed the second box to him and the last to Hashirama.

Naruto hurried home and rushed to his room. He shared the hut with two other Alphas; Sakura and Kiba, however they would be out partying around the fire with many of the other young clan members. He opened the box and yelped. A scent hit his nose so hard he coughed and gasped in more. Finally his senses cleared, but the smell was still so perfect. Inside was only a small cloth. Naruto was blushing and slammed the box shut. Although he didn't realise it at first, nore did Hashirama; it took him 3 days, Kakashi knew straight away why they had been given a smell; to lock onto thier mate's smell, to be comfortable with it. Knowing he had a month to be comfortable with an alpha he may never get the chance to talk to before that night, he tucked it under his pillow and tried to sleep.

New Alpha smell was always a challenge but slowly, it grew on him. He knew he would start to reject other alpha smells until he had been bonded.

Now kakashi pulled at his Kimono sleaves. Hashirama stood next to him, Naruto was pacing infront of them in agitation. Hashirama, unlike his usual messy style, looked like the perfect omega. His hair had been combed to it fell down his back graceful and soft. His kimono was shimmering in the evening light.

"Naruto," Kakashi mumbled. "Please stand still." They had gone beyond the temple here.  
Where there was dais for them to wait on.  
"i can't!" he whined but stomped over to stand next to Kakashi.  
naruto sniffed and looked Kakashi up and down. "the hell?"  
Hashirama laughed, and Kakashi glowered at the yound boy. "I'm going into heat, Naruto." He explained.  
"oh" A voice spoke up, none of them. A man was watching them, vivid red eyes. By the smell, Alpha. "Your the one. Name please?"  
"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."  
"Ok, Hatake Kakashi. We should get all up the mountain before you loose your mind."  
"Thanks." He muttered under his breath as the followed the "god," through the snow. He just seemed like a regular man. Kakashi stumbled as his foot hit stone. Steps emerged fromthe snow and the going was easier. Kakashi's temperature was quickly rising despite the temperature around him steadily dropping.

Hashirama hurried to catch up and placed a ahnd over his forehead. Kakasi flinched back. Another omega touching him is wrong! he need Alpha... he abruptly shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. "sorry," he whispered. Voice raw. Shoot, he really was advancing face. Suddenly a rush of heat fell through him and Kakashi stumbled. Naruto was about to shoot forward to help but Hashirama shook his head, helping his fellow omega to stand.  
"We don't want his instincts to confuse you for something your not." Hashirama helped Kakashi stand, the 'god' watched down from higher on the steps.  
"Not long now." he said. "we'll get your straight to his chambres."

Kakashi felt a slight sliver of nerves, but with his omega side taking over it was mostly excitement. He hated being an omega.

He didn't get to see the stunning but simple houses they passed, or the somehow not frozen koi pond or the glowing lanterns in the trees. Or even how the huge moon lit everything silver. Everything was blurry and he was guided by Hashirama.

Kakashi hated loosing control. Despised it. Especially in the open like this. Voice were blurring around him.  
"Will he be ok," That was Naruto, thank god he had good control.  
"He'll be fine." Hashirama, still holding him up.  
"oh good, your here. Ah! dear, poor you." Someone was caressing his cheek, eldery, Omega, good smell. Smelled like Alpha. "right, Come on then. Whats his name?" Kakashi grumbled about not being too weak to answer but when he voice came out as a slur he realised she was right.  
"It's Kakashi,"  
"right, Kakashi, both of you follow me. Young Alpha; stay here with Shisui please."  
"ok..."

Kakashi felt himself carried through several hall ways, back outside and then into another house. "This is Obito's home, your mate. He'll be around, but for nw I'll take you to his chamber." The smell was warm and Kakashi twitched. Horrified he felt himself burn hotter. His clothes clung to him and his mask stiffled his breathing. "it's odd," the elderly omega started, "both of them wear masks."

A door was opened a much more personal scent hit home. This was his Alpha's chamber, his den. Their nest.

Kakashi fought the whine building in his throat. A whimper instead. "ok, ok." The elderly omega shooshed him. They helped him down onto the bed, pulling the covers away so Kakashi could nest. He heard the two omegas hurry form the room and burried down into the warmth.

His kimono was stuck on his body and driving him nuts. It was hot and he attempted to pull it away, but his fingers felt so weak and clumsy. The sliding paper door into the room slammed open, the scent hit him like it did the first time. But this time he wanted it. his vision cleared for him to peek above his little nest. Standing in the doorway was an alpha, covered head to toe in ninja gear, bandaged feet to wrapped hands, an orange mask with one eye hole and a tuft of black air sticking up above.  
"ooh! Tobi's omega! Tobi's omega smells really nice! You are called Kakashi? yes? Tobi is called Tobi!" The alpha hurried over, hand reaching to his mask, Revealing a tiny bit of crinkled angry red skin and a cheek of perfect smooth youthful skin. "I think I'd like a taste." He growled. Kakashi shivered, his vision blurring again. great, he can't help but think, I'm about to bemated to a lollipop with two personalitlies.

Kakashi finds his vision pinkens as the Alpha sits next to him on the bed, it dips under his weight and Kakashi desperately wants to roll towards it, but he's too busy pulling at this stupid kimono. Its too hot. He keens as his alpha leaned over him. Firmly taking the Obi around his waiste and pulling it away. Quick fingers pull clothe free from Kakashi's body who whimpers. is alpha is still dressed and thats wrong, its wrong.

Kakashi feels a hand hold his mask and pull- he snapped into wakefulness and grabbed his wrist. "stop." Kakashi spoke, kakashi spoke. Not his omega.  
"why? Tobi wants to see why you hide you face!" The red eye glinted behind the mask; "Come on Kakashi, she me your face. I bet your a real looker." Kakashi, fought off the dizzyign arousal, but the alpha's pheramones were being pumped into the air on over drive.

The alpha leaned closer, lifting away his own mask once he was too close for Kakashi to see him. Placing it softly against the bedding. Teeth brushed against Kakashi's throat, who gasped and writhed below him. The Alpha gripped both of his wrists and pulled them above Kakashi's head, pressing his weight down onto the omega. "please, omega?" He growled, his voice low, god it was an attractive voice. Biting the tight fabric and pinching skin. Kakashi moaned. he was gone, so so far gone. His mask was pulled down, his eyes closed as he tried to find his breath. The alpha pulled back to stare down at the beautiful omega lying beneith him. "nice" he growled, before the omega could open his eyes, Tobi closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against the omega's.

Kakashi blushed, this was too intemate; bond. That's it, bond and mate... not k-kk-kissing?! It was chaste and the lapha pulled back before kissing him again, a soft warm pressure. three, four, five. Just little kisses and Kakashi was panting, cheeks bright red. Another kiss, longer this time. Lips opened aginst his and gave him a little kitten small lick. Kakashi gasped and the alpha's lips descended on his again, less forgiving. Pressing, turning his face to the side until their lips melded together and the alpha wriggled his tong into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi snapped his head to the side, breathing heavily. The alpha grinned against his cheek, placing a gental kiss there before kissing his jaw, which kakashi clenched. The alpha latched on and start to suck causing the omega to whimper. Tobi moved down, to his neck. Pushing Kakashi's head a little further to reach his mating gland. The alpha would have to bite down hard to bond the omega to him. The alpha sits up onto Kakashi's hips, letting his hands go to wrench off his clothes; left only in loose haori trousers, the alpha lowers himself down onto his omega and goes straight for the throat. Sucking and biting back to the bond site. his teeth scrape it and Kakashi immediately lashes out, trying to force the alpha away and to fight back. An alpha needed to be able to put the bond on his omega to allow mating, to prove themselves as a good mate. Tobi pinned Kakashi's hands down and one graceful swing, sank teeth into his neck. Breaking the skin of his scent gland. Kakashi gasped and strained until Tobi let him go, larving over the mark as it bled.

He pulled away, staring down at the red faced omega, "now the real fun starts." he whispered.

 

Kakashi groaned as sunligh slated into his eyes. He curled up into his nest. It was nice and warm and despite the heat crawling under his skin he was comfortable. An arm curled around his waiste. Shoot, reality check;

He lashed out suddenly, hand hitting a hard orange mask and almost tumbling out of bed in shock. A hand lashed and grabbed him, keeping his clumsy still-in-heat-but-having-a-break-from-waves-self from hurting... himself.  
"hu-h what?" He grumbled, voice low, turned his mask to look at the omega. "Wow! Tobi's impressed with Tobi! Thats alot of bite marks."

Kakashi blinked down at his body; nude. Red teeth marks and purple-pink hickies covered his chest and thighs. Slowly a blush forced it's way up his cheeks. "uh..."  
Kakashi blushed as memories started to come back to him. And through all that, he'd never seen this prick's face. 

The alpha dragged Kakashi under the covers. "Tobi wants to cuddle." He pouted.  
Kakashi, let himself be dragged into the warmth.  
"ok." Kakashi shrugged. He omega side was having a little victory celebration. Kakashi twitched as the soreness and stiffened as the alpha wrapped strong arms around him.  
"Tobi didn't except Kakashi to be so loud."  
Kakashi blushed and smacked the orange mask. "the hell?"  
Tobi laughed, turning his spinning sharingan on his omega as he giggled. "Tobi liked you- ahk." Kakashi shoved the masked face away from his bare one with a grimance; "Where's my mask. If you get to wear one, I want mine."  
"Wouldn't you rather wear pants?" Tobi asked, face to close for comfort.  
"yes, no, Just give me both." He spat. Ripping them out of Tobi's hands.  
"huh, Tobi thinks you blush easily, don't you Kakashi!" He tipped his head to the side. "I didn't expect that..."  
"How could you expect anything from me," The omega muttered through his mask and he pulled up his pants.  
"Well Of course Tobi knew you silly! Tobi was Kakashi's friend... I beleive, until Tobi got squishied."  
"Squished?" Kakashi asked horrified. "no..."  
With shaking hands he reached for the mask. He and Rin and.... Rin now worked as a medic, Kakashi as a soldier, but neither had ever forgotten....

"Obito?"


	2. To think we were friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hashirama meet their mates to be, and Kakashi is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy withthe feed back from the first chapter, i wrote this one really fast. like REALLY FAST.  
> The next won't be for a week. I only had so much time, because of the snow issues in england (woo)  
> The hole country jsut shuts down when it snows.  
> But schools open again tomorrow :(  
> and my snow-dog died. (As in melted)

Naruto waited as Kakashi was helped down the hall, eventually Hashirama came back. Hashirama smiled at him. "How is he?" Naruto blurted out.  
"he'll be fine." I've been told we'll get the chance to meet with out intended?" He turned to their guide who had waited along with Naruto. The old women popped her head out from behind Hashirama. Naruto squarked, "Of Course you can!" she laughed.

"Come on, Follow old Granny." She wobbled off down another hall and into a big empty dojo. "He won't be pleased I'm going this way, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She opened a sliding door which lead outside. The skywas a dark indigo-blue, tiny silver snow swirling above they, but never reaching the ground, which was clear and warm. Tiny buds sprouting from little gardens either side of the stone path. Naruto Could see snow building up beyond the little paradice. 

"Why is there snow here?" He asked.  
"We use chakra to keep the snow from ruining out gardens." Granny explained, "not far now. This area is in the centre of all the house. Some like the different season so they live further out where there is snow and rain and," she shuddered. "wind."  
"you... don't liek the wind granny?" naruto asked.  
"It ruins my hair!" She whined. "Anyway," she hobbled off down the pebble path. "We have to go see your mates don't we! Is there anything you would liek to know about them?"  
The man, following up from behind coughed. "Oh please!" Granny hissed at him. "Who cares if we warn them?"  
"w-warn?" Naruto croaked.  
"Please," Hashirama started. "Could you tell us alittle about each of them."  
"hmm... Well, Naruto, Your intended is a rather bossy omega, egotistical and a very skilled fighter, kind and protective, but don't tell him I told you that!" She Cackled. "Has a bit of an inferiortiy problem, his brother, who is receiving a mate from another village, has been deemed the most beautiful omega born and is feared for his ninja prowness. So I guess, don't compare them. You'll lose something pretty important if you do." Naruto gulped.

"Hm, Hashirama... your mate is probably the moodest brat I've ever met." She started savegly, He's so." She growled. "He can't pee in front of people! Alpha's can be sensitive about some things, but thats rediculous! He also always looks angry. He sends children crying to their mothers when he smiles!" She looked at Hashirama's rather worried face. "uh, I mean... he's lovely."

Right.

Naruto leaned over to him. "good luck."  
"You too."

The granny started to hurry up a series of steps. A man with long blonde hair was waiting at the top. "Deidera, It's good to see you here."  
"un."  
"These are two of our sacrifices." The man looked them both up and down.  
"un."  
Naruto hissed under his breath; "Talkative ain't he."

He opened the door and granny led the in. "We use this as little offices and spare rooms. The sliding doors open and close all over. Naruto, could you come here?" Naruto walked over to her side. She swung open the door, grabbed his sleave and shoved him in and slammed the door after him. "Wait in there."  
Naruto stared back at the door in suprise, then settled to sit on the cusions and wait.

Hashirama stared at the granny with newfound distrust. "Come on, Hashi." He grinned at him. Walked between two other rooms. "oh, he's already in there." She started, opening the door. "Madara, I brought him."

Hashirama stopped, he couldn't see into the room, but he was sure he hadn't misheard, Madara. Madara as in the rumared immortal god, Madara as is the one who was feared like no other, who had lived centuries and killed millions.

The granny blinked at him, "Get in then." She grunted. "You wanted to meet didn'tja?"  
"I uh, Yes," Hashirama took a calming breath. "yes, of course." He walked, careful not to rustle his fine kimono and walked into the room, eyes to his feet as he kneeled on the other side of the table. The door closed behind him and Hashirama slowly raised his eyes.

His jaw almost dropped.

"Uchiha?" uchiha- Madara sat opposite him, a calm knwoing smirk on his lips. "yes? I did once only introduce myself by my last name... didn't I?"

Hashirama gaped, completely lost. "you- but- that means... you lied to me." He dropped his head, letting a grey cloud hang over his head.

"Oy, oy, don't get all depressed now, you hear me?" Madara leaned one elbow on the table and his cheek in that hand, "Don't go acting like that little kid I knew, thought you would be some beautiful omega now. But you haven't changed."

"How are you... the Immortal Madara?" Hashirama asked, "I saw you as a little kid?"  
"one; we're gods, pretty sure I could disguise myself as a child easily. And I never said I was immortal, that was some dumb idea some human came up with. I get reincarnated with the same looking body. Confusing yes, but not rare." He glowered, "So don't go asking stupid questions."

"So, how old are you?" Hashirama asked.  
"A year or so older than you." Madara answered. "And that matters because?"  
"It appears you still have some childish qualities."  
"like what?" Madara spat.  
"You still can't pee infront of people."  
"She told you?" Madara yelled, "What's it to you anyway."  
"nothing, nothing." Hashirama slumped. "Are you mad?"

Madara shrugged, "not really so- Oy! Don't get all depressed!" He yelled, "jeez, I ain't mad. Look, we go live in the villages as children, we known by instinct who our mate will and should be. I knew it was you."  
"oh..."  
"So um, I guess." madara looked away, "I'll take you home."  
"ok." Hashirama agreed and as Madara stood he did too.  
"we'll go out the back to avoid Granny." Madara muttered, before turned aorund and heading out another sliding door, Hashirama hurried after him aroudn the table.  
"Uchi-Marada, wait!"

 

Naruto had been waiting for around five minutes and was close to pulling out his hair when a scent threaded under the door, unnoticible at first.

He perked up, feet beyond the door. It slid open, way too slowly; So Naruto leaned forward and wrenched it the rest of the way. Almost falling over in eagerness. He breathed deeply; that damn scent which had haunted im the past month.

"Can't keep it in your pants? Baka."

Naruto snapped up to look. "Teme?!" He yelled, "F**ks sake! What the hell is going on? You left, you you...."  
"I I." Sasuke retorted. "what, spit it out idiot."  
"Your a god?"  
"yes."  
"And an Omega?"  
"yes, anything else blatently obvious you wish to question?"  
"My mate?"  
"Sadly."  
"Why you..." Naruto rolled up his sleave to try and grab him.  
"hn." Sasuke stepped backwards out the room and slammed the door in his face.  
"Ow! Sasukeee-"  
"Baaka." Sasuke replied opening the door again. "Lets go home, I'm too lazy to deal with you."  
"what-" Naruto threw his hand in the air and huffed, letting go of a confusedly slightly aroused, but mostly frustrated (not sexually) scent.  
Sasuke stalked down the hallway, away from the stupidly good smell of one idiot.

Naruto scrambled after him. "so... now what?"  
"now? Its late, we sleep." Sasuke groaned.  
"in..." Naruto looked away and blushed, Sasuke watched his lips pout slightly, hand moving up to run through his hair. "in the same b-bed?" He asked, turning blue eyes to the omega.  
He was taller than sasuke now, the omega realised.  
"We're going to be mates." Sasuke snarked. "Might as well get used to it."  
"Wait, Seriously?" Naruto squeeked.  
"yes, dobe." Sasuke peeked at him to find his cheeks pink. "loser." He muttered under his breath.  
"huh?"  
"Nothing."

Sasuke lived in a small house not far from his brother. There were a few small rooms, and an open floor plan for the rest of the house. It looked out one side ontop snow, and the other on the pritected area of the compound. Naruto had to admit.  
It was particularily beautiful.  
"This way dobe." Sasuke muttered. Heading through the corridoor between paper and wooden walls to the end. Naruto follows him and realises it's his bedroom.

"ah." Naruto starts, "ok, ok, um...."

Sasuke turns to glare at him, "Don't get ahead of yourself alpha," Despite the obvious angry, Naruto's toes curl at the title; Alpha.  
"I... didn't."

Sasuke pulls off his outer kimono, and Naruto spins around, face bright pink and starts to change. Pulling the bag off his shoulder; so small he'd forgotten it's existance and started to change. Never looking back at Sasuke.

He couldn't beleave this; his rival and best friend was A. a god, and B. h-his mate?

There had to be some rule to refuse this. It was... really odd. Naruto started to blush, he'd been given a bunch of very... innapropriate talks before today and now he couldn't get those paired with sasuke out of his head.

"You can turn around dobe." Naruto did, finding Sasuke's back turned to him in the futon.  
"shall I just..." naruto justered hopelessy to the bed.  
Sasuke looked back at him, deadpan, and rolled his eyes. "Get in." He lifted the covered beside him and Naruto, blushing crawled.  
"hm, warm."  
"Shut up."  
"Not you! The bed." Naruto cried. "This is so weird."  
Sasuke turned to face him, noticing with a raised eyebrow when his clothing fell open, exposing some skin, which turned Naruto's cheeks red."If you think this is weird, try to imagine Kakashi right now." He muttered.  
"EW!" Naruto yelled, "I don't need to think about that thankyou."  
"Your like a little kid, Now be a good boy and shut up."  
"Ah! You shut up, Sasuke teme." Naruto argued before turning his back on the omega and crossing his arms.  
Sasuke sighed and rolled away again, closing his eyes to sleep, and trying to ignore the way Naruto's scent fluttered over him and tried to pull him close.  
"Dobe." He muttered.

 

Tobi didn't move as Kakashi reache dfor his mask; "Obito?"  
"hm Tobi's name is Tobi?"  
Kakashi gripped the mask as the Alpha gripped his wrist. "please," Kakashi never thought he'd beg but... what if he was right.  
"Do you really want to know if you had sex with you best friend last night?"  
"Obito wasn't my Bestfriend."  
"what?" Tobi yelped and Kakashi renched the mask off his face. "The hell was I then?" He yelled angrily.  
Kakashi only gaped at him. "Obito?"  
"No the boggy man." Obito spat. "what do you mean I wasn't..." Kakashi reached and touched the ruined side of his face. "w-what are you doing."  
"Gai was-is my bestfriend." Kakashi muttered, cupping Obito's cheek, brushing the twisted and wrinkled skin like it was something beautiful, like a chamelia petal.

Kakashi suddenly flinched back, like he had been burned. Come to think of it, the pit of his stumach was heating up. "i- you..." He sighed.  
"Why was Gai your best friend?" Obito demanded. "What the Hell Hatake?"  
"You couldn't be cause I had the hugst crush on you!" Kakashi spat angrily, shoving Obito's shoulders. "Rin and me used to fight over you constantly; you were to dumb to notice and thought rin was flirting with me!"

"Oh." Obito grumbled. "um..." Th-thankyou?"

Kakashi had turned bright red, he looked horrified. "forget I said that."  
"I don't think so." Obito grinned, the skin aver is crushed cheek crinkling and redding. "We have two days of heat to get through, I think i'll enjoy this more knowing that little tidbit."  
Kakashi started to blush so hard, Obito was supprised smoke didn't come from his ears. "you... you've changed" Kakashi grumbled.  
"No longer as hot?" Obito asked with a grin before touching his cheek, "i-I thought scars made Alpha's more attractive."  
"No!" Kakashi babbled. "I-I meant perosnalitly wise... it's not exactly bad." Kakashi looked away, he would never ask, but he really wished to hug Obito. He'd missed him. He'd missed him so much. and...

"shoot!" Kakashi flopped dramatically into the covers, covering his face when Obito looked down at him. A sudden flush of heat along his spine had cause a rather embarissing reaction. The slickness against his thigh made him blush and reminded him exactly what he and Obito had spent last night doing...

He jerked at a hand on his waist moving his hands to stare awkwardly up at the 'god' whos eyes had turned bloody red but his pupils were dilated; "eh~? What's that smell Kakashi?" He teased.  
"Shut it Obito."  
"Tobi doesn't like it when kakashi is mean." Obito pouted.  
"Who the hell is Tobi?!" Kakashi spat.  
"mmmh? Ah well." Obito blushed. "One of the other 'gods' did something stupid to me. So... he just appears sometimes."  
"Something stupid?"  
"Orochimaru, Akatsuki of snakes? Stealer of children?"  
"oh."  
"yeah, well, one of his snakes bit me and tadah; Tobi!"  
Kakashi tried to communicate his disbeleif but heat was coiling in his stumach, his pants becoming simutaneously damp and too tight.

"struggling there?" Obito smirked. "need my... attendance?"  
"no..." Kakashi spat.  
"If your gonna releive yourself, I think I'll just watch. kay?"  
"I won't."  
"Really? I've heard it can get very painful if you don't." He licked his lips. "i can help of course."

Kakashi grabbed onto his pants before Obito could do anything to piss him off. "No thankyou."  
"Not even a little kiss?" Obito pouted.  
"...no- I will-" Obito rolled his eyes and leaned over Kakashi, pressing a quick soft kiss to his lips, getting only a smack on the head for his efforts.  
"Hey!" He whined, flopping on top of the grumpy omega. "Bakashi." he grumbled.  
He kissed him again, wrestling with his arms. Getting little kisses here and there, causing Kakashi to blush more and more. "Who would've thought the suave Kakashi was so shy with just this." He pecking his forehead. "so cute!"  
"Obito!" Kakashi ground out, flipping them over so that he could pin the alpha down. This backfire as he heat made him clumsy and Obito retaliated by wrapping his arms around him, so Kakashi ended up yes ontop, but crushed to the alpha's chest. "See, cute." Obito grinned, "you smell cute too." Obito buried his nose near Kakashi's gland, causing the omega to shiver. "You should see our bond mark; it's really hot." Kakashi looked away.  
"mah mah... can't be that great."  
"Don't try to act cool." Obito muttered. "Your in the middle of your heat, I can smell the next wave coming." Kakashi glared down at him, stiffening when Obito's hand came up and gripping the back of his head, tightening his fingers in the spiky silver hair. Kakashi shivered, tried to look away but Obito kept him steady, holding him so he couldn't move.  
Obito watched him carefully and started to pump pheramones into the air, curiously, Kakashi twitched first, muscels relaxing against his will, "ass." He grunted. But his own smell was rising up to meet Obito's. Obito smiled up at him, like he used and dragged Kakashi's mouth to meet his. Tongs met and Kakashi simply gave in.  
Obito pulled back. "I do like kissing you... what comes after is especially good."  
"then get on with it." Kakashi hissed, he was slick and horny and hard and there was a perfectly good alpha under him and nothing was happening.  
Obito flipping them over and grinned ferally. "I'm very glad you feel that way Kakashi."

 

Sasuke frantically kicked at the alpha on top of him. He knew the guy was a dobe but to be this cuddly was rediculous. Naruto was half on top of him. Legs tangled with his and arms in a lock around his waist. Face tucked in against his neck, breathing over his scent gland and causing goosebumps to break out all over Sasuke's skin.

"oy, Dobe."  
"hm, what?" Naruto drooled. "wazzhappening?"  
"Get Off!" Sasuke bellowed, shoving Naruto off by his face and ontop the floor.  
"Oy!" Naruto scrambled up, "The Hell Sasuke?"  
"Stop hugging like a little kid." Sasuke growled, sitting up and crossing his arms. "I though you were an Alpha, not some pup."  
"Shut up teme." Naruto yelled. 

Stomping down the hall before stomping all the way back. "The hell am I s'posed to do around here?"  
"You could clean." Sasuke muttered. "Lets start with breakfeast." He sighed, rolling out of bed and stretching uncaring how his clothes practically fell off him and how Naruto, from his little conservative village, who had never seen more than an omega's face and hands, was blushing and clearly struggling morally.

"What do you want to eat."  
"Ramen!" Naruto cheered.  
Sasuke rolled is eyes, "how about Miso."  
"kay." Naruto pouted.  
"oh, and Naruto?"  
"hm?" Naruto followed Sasuke through to the main room where they made and ate breakfeast, sitting, opporsite eachother.  
"My brother will be around soon," Sasuke started. "You need to kiss me."  
"... WHAT!?" Naruto screached, leaning away from the deadpan look Sasuke subjected him to. "WHY?!"  
"Because I must prove to my brother that I too can be a wanted omega." Sasuke started. "you your not nervous are you? Do you need to practise?"  
"NO! I don't I've kissed before."  
"yeah, me, by accident. And it was barely adequate."  
"Shut up Teme! I-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"no time." Sasuke sighed. "Come in."

Itachi sat with them and talked. He seemed to like Naruto, which didn't impress Sasuke at all. He glared at Naruto to do well something. Itachi leaned over to Sasuke,  
"So... I see you haven't ensnared him yet."  
Sasuke almost saw red and lashed out, but fought it down instead. "well-hmf!" Naruto had leaned over at the words and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, before sitting back and downing his tea to hide his blush.

Itachi stopped his teasing and left soon after.  
"Happy?" Naruto hissed.  
"Happy? It was adequate. "Nothing to excite me."  
Naruto hollered; "SASUKE!" and did the very mature thing and throw a riceball at him.


	3. Jeez, tell me these things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi hides something important from Obito

Hashirama followed the Alpha Madara. “So….” The Omega wracked his brains for something ask. “It’s true you can’t piss in front of people.”  
Hashirama spotted how Madara’s steps faltered and his shoulder twitched, but he stormed ahead. “Is that because it makes you uncomfortable?” Hashirama enquired, jogging to walk alongside his future mate, leaning to peer up at his face. “Or… do you have a weird butt?” Madara stumbled and glared at him, red eyes swirling with little black dots in anger. He breathed heavily out of his nose before storming down the cobbled path between bright blooming flowers. “Hm…. Ok… So, no weird butt?”  
“NO!” Madara turned around and spat at him, growl vibrating in his chest. “Just shut up.”   
Hashirama deflated, shoulders dropping and head hanging loosely. A dark cloud scent wafting which made Madara come up short, stepping a little closer. “ok, ok, I’m sorry jeez!” He growled before grabbing Hashirama’s hand and dragging his towards his house.   
“Sorry, I didn’t know you were upset about your weird butt.” He spoke up.  
“I haven’t got a weird butt.” He growled, deep and guttural.   
They walked in silence, Hashirama deep in thought while Madara only wished for his futon and sleep.   
Suddenly the omega spoke up; “OH! I know, you’re small… down there, aren’t you?” Madara froze up, halting in place where Hashirama bumped into him but kept talking.  
“Don’t worry! It’s not a huge deal, it’s all about skill I believe. It doesn’t matter how long or thick. Only the angle and the effort!” Hashirama was seemingly oblivious to Madara’s rage.   
“Seriously, I won’t tell anyone! I promise. I can lie quite well if need be. But the end of the month everyone will believe you to have a huge, long, thi-“  
Madara turned so swiftly Hashirama barely noticed until Madara had hands on his waist, Hashirama was airborne and over one shoulder, yelping.  
“Seriously, if you’re not careful I won’t wait until your next heat.” He muttered. “I show you just how small it is.” His voice vibrated through his chest and against Hashirama’s limp sulking form.   
“Sorry…” The omega whined, “I didn’t know you’d be so defensive about it, I swear it’s no issue!”  
“SHUT UP!”

Kakashi groaned as he woke. He was sticky with sweat and… other stuff. He was littered with bites and craw marks. Obito, although not as bad, sported some impressive scratches along shoulder blades and probably into his scalp.   
Right now, Obito and Kakashi were as naked as the day they were birthed. Kakashi shifted and Obito growled. Tightening his iron grip. Dragging Kakashi into his chest and tucking him safely under his chin.   
“Obito?” Kakashi mumbled. “Obito!”   
“hm-Wha…?” Obito grumbled. Burying his nose into Kakashi’s hair.   
“My heats over…” Kakashi muttered. “I wanna go train, or run, or well something.” He shifted again, trying to ignore the way electricity shot up his spine at his every attempt to turn over. Jeez, who knew he would be so sore?  
“hm-mm.” Obito disagreed. “We are staying in our nest.”  
“Obito!” Kakashi tried to scramble out of his arms.  
“Look, you’re more likely to catch if we cuddle here and share scent.”  
“Catch?” Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “Catch what? Stupidity, cause if I’m mated to you that won’t be hard.”  
“oi.” Obito spat, simply tightening he grip until Kakashi wheezed. “Catch after mating. Dumbass.”  
“Catch… after…” Kakashi felt the colour (along with his blood) drain from his face. “you… mean. Catch as in… a litter?”  
“Yes,” Obito pulled him closer, rumble building in his chest. “as in pups, babies, little Kakashis and Obitos… maybe Tobis.” He continued to grumble. “I rather they were like you. I’d like that. Serious. But not too serious. You were such a stick in the mud when we were kids.”  
“I don’t want kids…” Kakashi blushed. “yet.” He managed to wriggle away from his mate. Looking down at his bite peppered body. Wandering if his stomach looked bigger than normal. Of course, it probably didn’t, that would be impossible. But still…  
“i-I…” Kakashi stuttered. Hormones from his heat, still made everything too big, too unreal and terrifying… his breathing was faster than it should be.  
“ok, ok…” Obito was awake within seconds, sitting up and pulling his omega into a hug. Hand rubbing his back reassuringly.   
His scent flooding over his mate and wrapping him up in his musky smell. Kakashi’s stiff muscles slowly turned to mush and he turned, red faced, to press his nose against the centre of Obito’s addictive smell, just under his jaw  
Obito gently held his head there, ruffling the silver locks growling lightly in his throat. “I always thought you were beautiful you must realise.” He started. “I knew my mate would have been on my team… Then I smelt you and knew it was you.”  
“you smelt me?” Kakashi mumbled into his neck.  
“yeah…”  
“how?”  
“uh…” Obito stuttered, feeling his mate tense.   
“Obito…” Kakashi growled, shoving Obito down. Leaning over him. “How?”  
“I uh you were uh…. Sleeping?”  
Kakashi snorted. “I thought maybe you were the one who took my favourite kimono.”  
“no?” Obito shook his head. “Someone stole Can you uh… Let me up… or…” Obito chuckled wickedly, causing Kakashi’s blush to rise on his cheeks again. “get it up?” He added with a wink.   
Kakashi rolled away from him with an angry huff. “Perv,” He grunted. “Can I have my mask back now. Heats over, nothing like that is happening.”  
Obito shuffled up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist. Pressing his nose against the bond mark. “No way, I like you like this. You’re really cute.” Obito grinned as he watched the omega’s ears turn pink. He decided to nip one, causing the omega to spring out of bed. “Forget it!” He hissed. Storming down the corridor, “I’ll find somewhere to train without you.”  
Obito watched him go, knowing he would be back; either when he realised he had no clothes, or that being away from a mate just after bonding made you feel ill and shaky.

 

Sasuke’s heat, a few weeks after Naruto coming up the mountain, had Naruto kicked out the house. Sasuke did not want to become pregnant so soon. Seriously, gross.   
Naruto had to live with Kakashi, who was incredibly grouchy and his weirdo mate; Obito, who talked in a weird style and continuously referred to someone, Naruto thought he was referring to himself despite speaking in third person, called Tobi.   
Which was weird.   
The other weird thing was Kakashi’s scent. It had changed when he had been mated. Like his scent was protected by Obito’s. It wasn’t bad, and Naruto couldn’t help but feel smug over the same happening to Sasuke. How to get there though? That creeped him out.  
Sasuke had reported that his heat had ended, Naruto could return. A creak of floor boards woke him early in the morning of his return. Feet thumps past his room, a second pair following shortly after. Naruot groaned and flopped heavily out of bed. “wazhapin?” He blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness. Pulling his door open very slightly. Kakashi was coming back down the corridor.   
He had no mask! Naruto was about to cheer and wrench the door open so he could scream in elation at the man but stopped. Obito was behind him, no orange lollipop mask, just a face, half of which was rippled and ruined by scars. Naruto gaped as Obito grabbed Kakashi’s wrist. Kakashi turned on him hissing. Ears and cheeks pink.   
“Kakashi? What’s with you at the moment?”  
Naruto blinked in supprise at the normal voice, no Tobi is sad or Tobi is worried. Just… normal.  
“Nothing.” Kakashi spat.   
Obito tipped his head to one side. “We both know that’s not true.” He started, “you can tell me whatever it is.”  
“Shut it Obito.” Kakashi muttered, trying to storm back to their room. “I sleep in the spare room.”  
“no, no you won’t.” Obito held him back, pulling him closer, eyes searching Kakashi’s bared face for some clue. Obito pulled Kakashi into his chest and backed himinto the wall. Keeping him enclosed in a little area. Holding his wrist to kakashi’s lips.  
“lick.”  
Naruto, behind the door, stared in confusion. Luckily Kakashi asked his question.  
“Why should I?”  
“Because if I do it.” Obito grumbled. “It’ll cover your scent.”  
Naruto only became more confused as Kakashi’s face was hit be realisation and he turned pale.   
“Come on.” Obito pressed Kakashi’s wrist against the omega’s lips. “lick.” He spoke deeply, and Kakashi shivered. Naruto had heard of that, the ability some leader-Alphas had. Where their voice was heard to ignore and easy to obey.   
Kakashi started to lick his own wrist, the saliva releasing his own scent powerfully. Obito, deeming it enough, pulled his wrist to his nose. Pressing against the pale skin and breathing in deeply, before letting out a belly-deep growl. “You did not tell me?” He spat, hackles rising. Kakashi looked away only to have Obito let go and back off, hands going for his hips instead and smoothing the front of his mate’s kimono down.   
“a-a pup?” His voice, from before, sounded so weak and small… Vulnerable.  
“yes.” Kakashi whispered back.   
Obito leaned down and roughly kissed his mate. That was enough for Naruto and he quietly closed the door before creeping back into bed.  
Head reeling. 

 

Kakashi leaned into the kiss. He was shaking and scared.   
He wasn’t ready to have a child. He hadn’t been ready to consider it. Now it had been thrust on him and he had no choice.   
Not like he could, practically or morally, get rid of it.   
Obito pulled back, eyes angry, lips red. He pushed Kakashi, firmly, into their bedroom and slammed the sliding door. “Dammit Kakashi.” He growled, picking up the omega and placing him onto the futon. His legs either side of the omega’s hip as his hands gripped the loose kimono and pulled it open.   
“Oy!” Kakashi hissed. Trying to grab the fabric back together. But Obito didn’t allow it. He tore it open, throwing fabric out the way so Kakashi lay mostly bare below him. Pale stomach displayed. Hands smoothed across skin as if it were magic and lips descended gently. Brushing his chest and tummy while hands danced up his ribs.   
“Jeez, Kakashi.” The omega finally blinked open his eyes and looked up at the alpha. “I thought you were sick. I was worried. But…” Obito kissed Kakashi soundly on the lips.  
“I love you.” He whispered, as if in awe.  
“I-“ Kakashi stuttered. Cheeks blooming bright red, eyes wide. He stared, tong tied.  
“If you don’t, or you’re not ready, that’s fine.” Obito smiled softly. “I’ll love you anyway.” He sealed it with another kiss, smiling as he pulled away.  
What Kakashi said next, despite fiery red cheeks, and awkward stuttering, made Obito the happiest Alpha on the mountain; “I love you too, dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter of the sacrafice AU!


End file.
